


Wild Ones

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fae Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt fingers brush through his thick fur and he began to shiver as his body transformed back to his human shape at the other creature's command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ones

 

He couldn’t place the scent but it was driving him crazy.  He inhaled deeply again and Jared closed his eye to try to remember when he’d smelled that before.  There was no memory of it, spicy and sweet, the smell of winding rivers with the underlying tang of the forests.  He stepped further into the woods, away from the rest of the pack because whatever was drawing him out wasn’t among his friends and family there.

It was probably a stupid move to make, but Jared was better known for brilliant impulsive moves than well thought our strategies.  He’d let his brothers take the safe and easy route and he’d continue to play it fast and loose until the day it got him into more trouble than he could get out of.

The pack was settled in for the night.  It was still early but the fading light around him gave the woods an unearthly feel.  Jared felt the call of it sometimes, the call of something else out there.

The pack called him crazy but he was well loved for all his oddities.  The alpha said there was something wild in Jared, something the packs had lost after years of learning to blend in and look like humans.  It was why they’d started spending their summers in the woods instead of back in their suburbs.  

“Wolf boy,” a voice called out to him.

He couldn’t see anyone but he knew the chase was on and he shifted, apathetic to the torn clothes and what the others would say when he returned to camp naked and covered in forest scents.  He was their wild one and he lived up to that reputation.

He ran through the woods with reckless abandon, caring only about the scent and voice that pulled him forward. The light began to dwindle but his eyes could see clearly in the darkening world; another attribute that had been lost to his pack mates.  He stopped at full twilight.  He drank deeply from a stream before he sat and waited.  The voice had called him here, after all.  This was the place.

The leaves stirred around him but Jared didn't look up from where he rested with his muzzle on his paws. He felt fingers brush through his thick fur and he began to shiver as his body transformed back to his human shape at the other creature's command.

He turned his eyes to the other and he gasped at the beauty before him. The fae had short golden brown hair with bits of twigs and grass clinging to his scalp. His eyes were the shade of fresh spring leaves and his skin the golden hue of sunrise.

It was his scent that undid Jared though. It was summer and spring and autumn rolled into one with the faint hint of winter snow. It was warm fires on cold nights and it made him feel the calm of the full moon when he was at peace with his human self. He smelled of pack, of Jared, and yet they'd never met.

Jared watched as the fae sunk down to the ground with him. It was dangerously close. Their kind weren't know to get along but Jared wanted to trust this creature. He wanted to be trusted in turn.

It wasn't the wise choice but Jared had followed his instinct tonight and everything in him said that this fae was his. Jared leaned forward and let his nose drag along the expanse of the fae's neck.

"What are you wearing?" He asked

"I found your bed, woodman, while the pack was at play. I couldn't resist. I needed to be surrounded by something of yours."

"You rolled around in my bed so that you would carry my scent?" Jared asked as he nipped lightly at the fae's fair skin. The fae shivered under him as he clutched at Jared's back and pulled him closer.

"Yes, I needed you but I knew I wasn't safe with the pack yet."

Jared inhaled deeply before he leaned back and looked at the fae. "I know of a better way to keep my scent."

The fae smiled coyly. "Would you have your wicked way with me wolf?  Trap me under your strong body and mingle our scents until even the tamed packs will know you've had a fae?"

Jared grinned. "What is your name, fae?"

"Jensen"

"Jensen, I intend to spread you beneath me until you beg me to take you."  He leaned forward then to whisper in Jensen's ear. "But I am not one of your tamed wolves. I will take you Jensen, and I will knot you and you will beg me to let you find release."

Jensen shuttered at his words but his grip on Jared tightened. "Is that what you intend, my wolf?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile. He leaned down then and claimed the fae's lips in a kiss. It was far gentler than his words had promised but Jared wanted to keep the fae, entice him, not scare him away.

Jensen's lips opened beautifully for Jared and he moaned into it. Jared brought one hand up to cup his cheek and he caresses his face as he pulled away. "My name is Jared."

“Such a tame name for my wolf,” Jensen teased against Jared’s lips. 

“What name would you give me then, fae?” Jared asked.

“Mine,” he answered as he pressed his lips to Jared’s.

Jared accepted the claim, accepted the taste of Jensen as his due.  Jared pressed Jensen down into the grass and explored the fae’s body with his hands and lips.  He pressed kisses under Jensen’s chin and down his neck.  His hands caressed broad shoulders and smoothed their way down his muscled chest. 

“Wolf, please,” the fae begged. 

“What would you have me do, Wolf-mate?”

The fae looked at him with eyes that swirled with emotion.  Some said the fae used their eyes to bewitch the careless but Jensen had taken him with his scent and his voice.  Jared wanted to be bewitched.  He wanted to be with Jensen, no matter what the cost.

“Make me yours,” the fae answered.

Jared smiled up at Jensen before he slid further down his body.  He took the fae’s cock in hand and slowly stroked up and down the length of it.  Jensen moaned and Jared could feel it in the air around them.  Whoever Jensen was, the fae was powerful.  And he was Jared’s.

He wrapped his lips around Jensen and sucked his length into his mouth.  Jensen’s fingers clenched in Jared’s hair as he lifted his hips.  Jared wanted to take his time and make his fae writhe for him, but he needed to claim him, needed to make the word mate an actuality.  He pressed a finger against the fae’s entrance and slowly pushed into his body.

“Jared, Wolf, please,” he begged.

His breathless tone made Jared reckless with need.  He fucked his finger into Jensen until the fae pressed back with eager thrusts of his hips, then he added another.  And another.  Jensen was wanton under him and when Jared pulled his fingers free, the fae rose up to look at him and hissed in anger.

Jared pushed him down onto his back as he knelt between his knees.  When his cock pressed against Jensen’s ass, the fae settled back and Jared pressed in with one strong thrust.  Jensen screamed into the night sky but when Jared thrust, Jensen met him with his hips.  He grabbed Jared by the shoulders and pulled him close until their lips met.  Jared rested his weight on his forearms and continued to thrust in and out of Jensen as he swallowed his moans with each kiss.

“More, please, I must have all of you,” the fae begged again.

His fingers scratched down Jared’s back and the scent of blood filled the air.  Jared felt his control falter as his nails turned to claws and his face began to morph.  It wasn’t a full shift, more wolf than man but still both in that moment.  He had promised Jensen this, and Jared never failed a promise. 

He thrust his hips in sharp stabs that pushed Jensen across the grassy floor but Jensen keened for more.  When Jared ran his clawed finger over Jensen’s cock, the fae threw his head back.  His cock spilled between them as his body tightened around Jared.  He moaned as he grabbed Jensen’s thighs and thrust until he was buried deep.  He felt the knot begin to form, felt his body give in to his need to claim and take.  To mate.

Jensen shivered underneath him and Jared leaned over to cover him with his body.  His knot was fully swelled and he pulled Jensen up into his lap.  Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and rolled his hips as his fingers gripped Jared’s hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

Jensen moaned into the kiss and Jared threw his head back as his orgasm hit.  He felt Jensen’s teeth against his throat and Jared cupped the back of his head to hold him there.  Jensen’s body shivered as Jared continued to spill into him.

They were still tied together as Jared’s body continued to sluggishly come inside Jensen but he leaned them forward until Jensen was on his back and Jared kissed him softly.

“Mate,” he whispered into Jensen’s lips.

“My wild one,” Jensen smiled as he cupped Jared’s face before he pushed his hand back and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair.  “My Wolf.”

Jared knew there would be trouble when he went back to his pack.  Even with their tamed senses they would smell the fae on him.  Jared didn’t care though.  Jensen was his now.  Whatever bad blood was between their kind, it would have to pass them by.

“You are my wild one,” Jensen said as he licked across the bite he’d left on Jared’s neck.  “That’s okay, Jared, because I’m a wild one too.  Most of our kind have learned to integrate with humans, and they lost a part of themselves to it.  You and I, we are kindred in that.  We are the wild ones that will remind the others of what we were meant to be.”

In the morning, Jared ran home to his pack and Jensen returned to his Sidhe.  By nightfall they were together again, against all odds.  When the locals began to ask what new creature haunted their forest, a new legend began.  When they locals asked what ran in their woods, the pack and the Sidhe gave the same answer.

The Wild Ones.   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an incomplete story I found on my computer today and decided to finish it. I think it was started as a s[](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) enrty but I started this and then tried something different and ended up with [Now and Again and Forever ](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/460019.html) instead. No beta on this one. I just wanted to finish it off and get it out there :P


End file.
